


Royal Bastard Au!

by Sytrys_Cauldron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, And came across a small snippet on Ace being the Chosen King, And that's just, If you've read 'Blink (reality shivers)', M/M, Ouch, So I was browsing through Sparklemoose's tumblr, So of course I had to write more in order to hurt myself more, That's just how I am, Then this makes more sense, because of course, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sytrys_Cauldron/pseuds/Sytrys_Cauldron
Summary: Ace won't kill his Uncle (Father). He won't.





	Royal Bastard Au!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkleMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/gifts).



> I've been sucked into ffxv hell. Enjoy.

Ramuh tells Ace how he is the Chosen King. 

The one who will put an end to the Starscourge.

The one who will kill the Immortal Accursed.

The one who will kill Ardyn Lucis Caelum. 

 

Ace trembles when he hears this. He trembles and shakes. 

“They want me to - “ The word sticks to his throat, refusing to come out and Ace lets out a strangled sob. 

 

“He’s my - “ And Ramuh. Ramuh looks at him with so much pity in his gaze. 

 

He swallows, “He’s my - “ 

“I know.” 

There is a pause as Ace struggles to regain control of his emotions. His magic swirls inside of him, begging to be let out, to be an outlet for the storm inside of him. 

 

“I love him.”  The words are soft, almost silent against the quiet that has settled over them both. Chosen King and Stormsender. 

 

Ace fights with himself for a moment, mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find the words to adequately express what he feels. 

  
“I can’t - won’t kill him.” He looks at Ramuh, desperation clear on his face, “I can’t.”

 

“He’s… He’s my…” The words die on his tongue. ‘ _ Father _ .’ He thinks but doesn’t say. 

Ardyn is his  _ Father _ in all the ways that matter. 

Regis may have been his biological father, but Ardyn… Ardyn had been there for him in the ashes of Galahd. Had held him as he’d mourned the loss of his home, of his mother and aunt.

 

Ace can’t kill the man who is his  _ Father _ .

 

They cannot ask him, tell him, to kill his  _ Father _ in everything but blood. 

 

“There has to be another way - “ Ace won’t accept that this is how it  _ has _ to be. He won’t kill his Uncle( _ Father _ ). He won’t. 

 

* * *

 

Ace sits on the ruins of what once was his childhood home. He sits on the rubble and thinks about all the people he's come to love in this life. 

 

He remembers the fear, the rage, the love that had been in his Uncle ( _ His Father’s _ ) eyes as he had leeched the Scourge from him. He thinks of how Nyx will deal with his death, how the strong, wonderful man that Ace has come to love will crumble and weep over him. And it hurts. It hurts to think of the pain he will cause them by doing this. But Nyx will  _ die _ if he doesn’t do this. Nyx will  _die_ , and so will Ardyn, and Crowe and Libertus will be left  _alone_.

 

And Ace. 

Ace can’t let that happen. He can’t. 

 

So summoning his Aunt’s blade he calls out into the night. 

 

“Kings of Lucis! Come to me!” 


End file.
